


A Marvelous Persona

by Cosmo_WakeUp



Series: Shamelessly Kinky™ [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Canon Compliant, Cock Rings, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dominant Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Dry Orgasm, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Flogging, Headspace, Jongin in Lace, Lace, Lace Panties, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Non AU, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Swing, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Submissive Kim Jongin | Kai, Subspace, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Whipping, oh my god lots of crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmo_WakeUp/pseuds/Cosmo_WakeUp
Summary: Jongin's solo debut with "Mmmh" brings an influx of emotions he can't begin to comprehend. Where does he end, and Kai start? Will the fans still love him if he's vulnerable and not perfect?Luckily Kyungsoo comes home to help him break apart to become a whole person again.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Shamelessly Kinky™ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053836
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	A Marvelous Persona

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note I wrote this literally all today instead of studying biochemistry for an exam I have tomorrow soooo it's not really beta read except for spellcheck and all that (that includes making the scenes more realistic cause who the hell writes realistic sex physics on their first try?). Watching Jongin's solo debut and how emotional he is about it and just genuinely proud I am of him, I wanted to write *something*
> 
> Also, I listened to Sleeping At Last while writing this for the failed emotional scenes so I totally recommend it
> 
> I will die on my Sub!Top Kai hill. fight me i dare you

Jongin watches the music video for the fifth time this hour. He looks for any flaw, any detail that a fan could point out and use to unravel his character. There’s hardly any time before the video is released to the public eye and Jongin is still looking for imperfections. He refuses to be rejected by anyone for any flaw. Of course there isn’t any, the staff have made him look like a god among men. 

His different outfits flow together, each more revealing than the last. Jongin sees the long lace coat and wishes he could have kept that one. Not that he would tell the staff that, oh no, they would think he was going to use it for something risque. Not when all he wanted to do is run around with the fabric flowing out behind him like a beautiful cape. But Kai would never wear anything but the armor of perfection.

The close ups on his face are seductive to anyone staring into his eyes, a hint of cockiness dominating his stance as he dances with the women. The shots of him dancing in the water have Jongin shivering from the memory of chafing the next day. But it makes him look sexy, according to the producers.

The video ends and he hits ‘play again’.

Jongin watches Kai on the screen. 

Sometimes he wishes he could be Kai every day; no worries about what others think or emotions overcoming him every other second. But Jongin can’t be Kai when he’s at home like this in a fuzzy bear sweatshirt and pajama pants with a stuffed bear tucked under his arm.

From the couch beside him, his phone is blowing up with encouraging texts from the members and his family. They’ve been blowing up his phone the entire day; Jongin tries his hardest to respond at least once to everyone. His sister has sent countless videos of Rahee and Raeon singing along to Mmmh every chance they get.

But Kyungsoo still hasn’t texted more than a little ‘ _ good luck, love you :) _ ’ text. The music video is coming out in less than 10 minutes and his husband _ knows _ he’s a bundle of nerves before releasing anything to the fans. And this is his own album for God’s sake. Jongin tries his hardest not to take it to heart. Soldiers are busy people after all (even though Junmyeon and Jongdae have both texted already).

An incoming call from Baekhyun has Jongin smiling softly. 

“Hey Baekhyun-hyung.”

_ “You ready Jonginnie? We’re so close! You’re gonna join the solo club!” _

“Just a little nervous…”

Baekhyun hums. He gets it, they all do. All the members have done solo projects or small subunit releases except for him. Jongin chews on his thumbnail as Baekhyun speaks.  _ “Jongin, the video is beautiful. Everyone’s going to love it and be singing the song all day. I know it’s scary releasing something on your own the first time, but trust me when I say all of us are behind you.” _

Jongin tears up and hugs the stuffed bear tighter. “Thanks, hyung. But not everyone.” 

_ “What?” _

Jongin freezes as he realizes he said the last part too loudly. Baekhyun surely heard what he just said. “Nothing…”

_ “Jongin.” _

“It’s just-” Jongin fights to say the words aloud. If he says them, then that means it’s true. Baekhyun waits in silence until Jongin cracks. He lets out a shuddering sob, a sudden rush of sadness and fear filling his blood. “Kyungsoo hasn’t said anything but a stupid little text. All the hyungs and Sehun have texted except for him. All of them! I don’t know if I did something wrong or maybe he forgot or maybe he just doesn’t care.”

_ “No, no, I know for a fact Kyungsoo cares,” _ Baekhyun rushes to calm Jongin.  _ “I’m sure he’s planning something big for just you two. And I don’t want to spill the other surprise.” _

“What surprise? Is it Kyungsoo?”

_ “He’s-” _ Baekhyun starts saying something before a hushed voice stops him. Jongin wonders who’s with him now. Baekhyun starts up again, but this time saying something that’s definitely different than the first time. “I’m going to help MC when you do the first interview intro!”

Jongin’s mind is such a mess he doesn’t remember the topic change from five seconds ago. “Really?”

_ “Yes really! Now go watch the official music video with everyone else. It just released a minute ago, you emotional dork.” _

Baekhyun hangs up. Jongin panics because yes, the video is now public and he’s on display for the entire world to bear witness.

  
  


The show he did on V Live ended in tears. Not just ended, Jongin thinks, no it was filled with tears. He was crying through half the show as he tried to thank the fans for their support. Staff members tried to get him to stop crying from off camera, which only resulted in Jongin crying harder. Jongin tries to pull out his Kai persona, some shred of confidence he can present forward. But Jongin can’t no matter how hard he tries. He accepts the fact that his image (and dignity) are ruined.

“Kai, are you all right?”

“Kai, have some water.”

“Kai, please follow me out this way.”

It’s no use. Jongin continues to cry frozen in his spot. With one hand, he covers his eyes with the tissue as makeup is no longer an issue. And the other holds onto the bottom of his stool with an ironclad grip. The voices turn fuzzy into the background.

“Manager-nim, please call someone. Or do something.”

Great, now the staff is irritated at his crying. Jongin tightens himself into a ball when a hand rests on his shoulder. He can’t look at who it is, he can’t let whoever it is see him falling apart like this.

The minutes tick on. All of the staff have begun clearing the studio of props around his unmoving body. Jongin doesn’t risk accidentally making eye contact with any of them and bursting into tears for the nth time that day.

“Jongin?”

Jongin turns when he hears his name being spoken by an all too familiar voice.

“Minseok-hyung!”

“Hey,” Minseok says with a delicate smile on his lips. “I’m your chauffeur for the evening, would you like to head home, my liege?”

Jongin laughs at Minseok acting dorky for his benefit. He nods and loops his hands onto the offered elbow. Now that Jongin is looking, he notices that most of the staff are packing up or already gone.

Just how long has he been crying?

Minseok leads him to his car in silence. It’s hidden deep in a private parking lot with no chance of fans seeing them. The elder tucks Jongin into the passenger side before closing the door.

“We’re heading back to your apartment, okay? I can stop and get you any snacks you want on the way there.”

“ ‘m not hungry,” Jongin mumbles.

Minseok pulls the car out onto the busy evening street. Jongin’s grateful the windows are tinted so no one can see in; he spends the whole ride staring out at the people. Average people, no name people, people without the world’s eye on them just walking in the blustery wind with generic brand coats and borrowed scarves. 

Kai isn’t envious, a man built on fashion and sex appeal. But Jongin certainly is. 

  
  


“Will you stay with me?”

“I can’t. I have something planned with some other friends I can’t miss out on, sorry Jongin.” Minseok is genuinely apologetic, but his smile doesn’t quite seem that way. He wants to leave. Jongin knows it. Jongin plays with his fingers.

“Okay.”

Minseok pats his hair briefly before heading out the door. And Jongin is left alone with nothing but his thoughts.

The silence of the apartment is overwhelming. 

Jongin doesn’t move. He eventually moves to the living room, only to lay on the floor in numbness. How he longs for someone to be here with his, to celebrate in his solo debut, to hold him through his tears. But Jongin’s only company are his stuffed bears and a blanket hanging over the edge of the couch.

He pulls down the blanket and wraps his body in it. Jongin’s pretty sure his body is out of tears. There’s nothing left in him to cry. It’s not even that he’s sad. He’s… overwhelmed. So overwhelmed that emotions and logic are thrown out the door and are nothing but words.

When he first debuted, his parents always told him not to forget who he is. Don’t become a burning out star amongst other stars disconnected from Earth. To keep alive the parts of him that aren’t for the stage. And Jongin thinks that’s the problem. He knows too well the parts of himself that aren’t Kai. To face those parts of himself are terrifying and something Jongin has to deal with each and every time he comes off the golden stage.

Music would help his mood. Jongin digs out his phone and ignores all of the waiting texts. Most of them are showing concern- that V Live was live after all. The thought makes Jongin nauseous. They can’t edit out the parts where he bawled or messed up speaking.

Once connected to his Bluetooth speakers, Jongin picks out his favorite playlist to listen to when he’s sad or sleepy. The lulling hum of slow guitar and a singer’s warm voice fills the air. Jongin melts down into the cold floor. Looking up to the black screen of the TV, Jongin sees a strange reflection. He picks himself up and looks over to the dinner table. 

A single present wrapped in silver paper is sitting on the table. Jongin wipes the snot from his nose. He stumbles up to his feet. It’s probably from one of his hyungs or his sister for congratulations. Jongin sincerely hopes it’s not cake as he doesn’t think he could stomach any food right now. There’s no label on it, no card with a signature either. Unwrapping the box is noisy in the quiet of the apartment, enough that Jongin flinches at the loud sound.

He cocks his head at the contents. On top is a new stuffed teddy bear. It’s unlike any other he has in his collection so far, with soft light blue fur and a dance leotard on. Jongin sets it aside to see what else is in the present. There’s a set of nail polish matching the same colors he had on during filming.

Underneath the bear and nail polish is something soft wrapped in tissue paper. Jongin unravels the paper and gasps. It’s the black lace robe he wore for filming- the flower pattern unmistakable. He shakes out the robe to take a closer look and more things fall onto the floor. 

Black lace panties matching the robe.

A harness with garter belts.

His collar.

And a note.

With shaky hands, Jongin picks up the note to read.

_ I’m sorry I couldn’t be here for the release of the music video. But I’m here now. Put these on and wait for me. 10 PM. _

_ Kyungsoo _

  
  


Kyungsoo peaks into the apartment. He tucks away the spare key Jongin gave him into his backpack. Most of the lights are off except for the lamp in the corner of the living room. He dumps his backpack by the door and tosses his hat on top. There was no time coming straight from the base to Jongin’s apartment to change out of his army fatigues. But Kyungsoo won’t complain that he had to work overtime to get tomorrow off.

“Jongin?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t hear what he expects to hear. In fact, he doesn’t hear anything. Maybe Jongin is in his bedroom waiting. But as Kyungsoo opens the door to the walk-in closet that leads to Jongin’s room, he hears rustling from the living room. He creeps closer.

His husband is curled up on the couch with his head in his biggest teddy bear’s lap, asleep. Clutched in his arms is the new blue one Kyungsoo put in the giftbox. Jongin is in the outfit just as requested and Kyungsoo has to admit that he looks better than he could’ve imagined. The robe covers his entire body, but the sheer lce does little to hide what’s underneath.

The harness and garters are a light baby-doll pink that contrast with Jongin’s tanned skin. They squeeze Jongin’s muscular thighs so that if he had any fat on his lean frame, it would’ve spilled over the sheer fabric. His chest and pecs are outlined by the leather and same sheer fabric of the harness. A metal O ring sits in between his shoulder blades on his back, and another on his sternum.

The collar is cinched tight against Jongin’s throat. Kyungsoo clicks his tongue as he notices how tightly Jongin put it on himself. He’ll fix it before they do anything so it doesn’t leave bruises. Kyungsoo moves his gaze down lower. The panties are designed specifically in a boyshort cut and fit snugly on Jongin. A glittery ruffle goes around the entire waistband.

“Hey, Nini. I’m home.”

Kyungsoo shakes Jongin’s shoulder ever so lightly. It doesn’t take a detective to see the tear stains on Jongin’s cheeks or the ruined makeup left on his skin. His husband startles awake. 

It takes all but a second for Jongin’s face to fall and the waterworks to flow free. Kyungsoo tackles him into a bear hug. His husband sobs. It takes everything Kyungsoo has to keep from crying himself.

“You look so, so pretty, my prince. You’re so talented and wonderful. In your new video, on your V Live, and right now,” Kyungsoo murmurs as he pets Jongin’s back.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Kyungsoo runs his fingers through Jongin’s greasy hair. He must not have showered after that V Live. While Kyungsoo didn’t watch it, Chanyeol and Minseok were certainly texting him enough that he got the gist.

Jongin doesn’t cry for much longer into his uniform. He stops fairly quickly and only breathes in shaky breaths. Kyungsoo can’t imagine how overloaded his baby’s mind is right now. And it’s his job to take away all those confusing high intensity emotions until they can be felt, one by one, with no confusion.

Jongin needs his daddy’s touch, his permission to let go of all reason. He needs to be tied up, to be whipped, to have his heart pried open and broken down into shattered porcelain that can be put back together again.

“Why don’t we move to the bedroom, hmm? With all our toys and the comfy bed and the starry lights on the ceiling.”

“ ‘kay Daddy.”

Kyungsoo knows exactly what kind of night they’re in for now. Normally Jongin is a fiery sassy sub that enjoys being barely good enough that Kyungsoo doesn’t have to punish him. But for him to willingly call Kyungsoo daddy without prompting, or to agree so easily, he must really not be feeling like himself.

It’s a bit of a struggle to get Jongin off the couch. Kyungsoo wants to carry him so badly, but he’s too short without enough muscle. He opts instead to lead Jongin by the hand to the bedroom. Like he planned, the lacy robe flutters out behind Jongin with every step. 

Kyungsoo helps to settle Jongin on the bed. He hasn’t had much time to plan out a scene (really, he only planned to come back for a night of cuddles and maybe a few rounds of vanilla sex, but that plan flew out the window with his member’s panicked texts). This scene will just have to be improvised tonight.

Kyungsoo hates to leave a subby Jongin by himself for any amount of time, but better now than later. He moves slowly while in the bedroom, but once out of sight, he dishes to the kitchen. Kyungsoo loads his arms with water, sports drinks, and little snacks that will be helpful later. When he returns, he coaxes Jongin to drink down a half a bottle of water before they begin.

“How are you feeling, baby?”

It takes all of Jongin’s mental energy to answer. “I need help.”

“Help? With what?” Kyungsoo can tell that Jongin is conflicted about his emotions over his solo debut.

His suspicions are confirmed though when Jongin opens his eyes. they don’t make eye contact all the way with Kyungsoo. “Want Daddy. His hands.”

Kyungsoo smiles softly, running a hand down Jongin’s torso. His fingers loop around the harness and tug him to a proper sitting position. Kyungsoo keeps one finger in the O ring to keep Jongin from tumbling backwards onto the mattress. “That’s why I’m here, Nini. I’m going to drop you down really low tonight, okay? I think my baby needs some time away from here.”

Jongin nods in agreement. He messily wipes at his eyes. Hopefully he won’t get a headache from crying so much and being dehydrated during the scene. Kyungsoo remembers the collar being too tight. Before they get deep into the scene, he does the latch and moves it so it’s looser. Jongin whines a bit, but accepts whatever his Daddy does.

“Why don’t we start slow?” Kyungsoo begins. “There are five boxes of toys in your closet. Pick one toy to play with, and I’ll pick more. We’ll begin with that. Do you understand?”

“Yes daddy.”

“You may go.”

Jongin nods, his step staggering as he goes to the furthest box away to start. Kyungsoo knows exactly which ones he wants to use on Jongin tonight now. Jongin returns with a silky blindfold in hand. His thumbs worry over one of the edges.

“That’s a good choice baby. I’m going to go pick mine now. I don’t want you moving from this spot.”

What Kyungsoo finds to use are a pair of heavy leather handcuffs, a cock ring, ropes, and a flogger. Kyungsoo runs his fingers over the material of the falls of the flogger. Still nice and oiled. These all together should start dropping Jongin into subspace.

When Kyungsoo returns, Jongin is kneeling on the ground with the blindfold outstretched in his hand. Kyungsoo wraps it around Jongin’s eyes immediately.

“What did you pick?”

Kyungsoo pauses. Jongin can’t see his expression, but the sub realizes his mistake the second the question falls from his lips. There’s no questioning of his master, no speaking without honorifics.

“I- I’m sorry. Sorry, Daddy.”

Kyungsoo immediately pulls Jongin up by the hair. He nudges Jongin backwards until he stumbles over his own limbs. Kyungsoo brings along the cock ring, flogger, and cuffs, leaving the rope to the side for later. With one hand, he slides the metal cock ring onto the base of Jongin’s dick. He pulls the panites and the lacy robe off the rest of the way so they won’t get in the way.

“What’s your color?”

“Green.”

Kyungsoo kicks Jongin forward until he’s no longer kneeling but hunched over on his knees and arms. Kyungsoo keeps one foot on Jongin’s back to keep the sub from rising back up. Not that he would, Jongin is a very obedient submissive when he knows to be.

Jongin whines, arching his back underneath Kyungsoo’s foot. The dom is still fully dressed with boots laced up and uniform crisp. He removes his boot, leaving Jongin to remain in position for a minute. Kyungsoo adjusts his grip on the flogger handle. He runs the leather falls over Jongin’s neck and upper back over the robe. The dom lifts up the lacy robe before giving one sharp strike to the fatty part right below his ass. Jongin sharply inhales. 

He’s well trained. He’s normally not allowed to cry out until he’s reaching his limit, until Kyungsoo has brought him to the edge. 

“How many times do you think you deserve to be hit?” Kyungsoo asks Jongin. “For talking back to your Master, and questioning him? For doubting yourself?”

Jongin pauses to think. He thunks his head down against the cool hardwood. “Uh… maybe five Master.”

Kyungsoo nudges Jongin’s cock with his foot from between Jongin’s legs. He pushes up until Jongin’s cock is caught between his own hip and Kyungsoo’s foot. Wrong answer. 

“How many do you think you deserve?”

Jongin tries again. “Twenty. I can’t- I’m not good. I’m not what you think.”

How much Kyungsoo wants to say directly that Jongin is wrong. That he’s worthy of so much love. But Jongin learns best through action; and if Jongin thinks he deserves that many, then that means he’s twenty blows closer to believing Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo knows Jongin can take that many on a good day. The oiled leather flogger especially will deliver that sharp stinging to start out the rest of the scene. 

“Twenty it is.”

Jongin shudders. When Kyungsoo kneels and touches his back, he jumps. The blindfold has really knocked out any sort of anticipation senses that he had before. 

Kyungsoo delivers the blows in rapid succession, slowing randomly. He makes sure there is no pattern or way for Jongin to anticipate the next blow. After each sharp swat, he runs his fingers over the affected area. By thirteen, Jongin is lurched forward on his shoulder and neck, head awkwardly out to the side.

At sixteen, Jongin’s skin is raised and swollen. The dom asks for a color. 

“Green.”

Kyungsoo delivers the last four hits quickly. He didn’t break any skin with the flogger, although he’d be tempted to say it’s pretty close. The welts from the flogger are a nasty purple and red. Kyungsoo pulls Jongin up. His cock is erect and twitches with each harsh tug Kyungsoo gives his hair. The head is peeking out the top of the lace panties, leaking precum already. He grabs onto the sub’s wrists and cuffs them behind his back.

Kyungsoo snags a pillow from the bed and slides it a foot or so behind Jongin. He pushes Jongin back until he’s lying flat on his back, his cuffed hands pinned beneath him. Jongin whines in complaint at the new position, and in confusion.

Kyungsoo snatches the flogger in hand and gives a quick snap to Jongin’s dick. “Are you seriously complaining about laying back? You’re fucking disrespectful tonight, Nini.” Jongin cries out. Kyungsoo promises himself to ease up on the degrading or nitpicking tonight. It’s not what Jongin needs.

What he needs are soft words and hard hits.

As Jongin starts breathing heavier, Kyungsoo makes sure the pillow is snug underneath Jongin’s head. The sub turns to where he thinks Kyungsoo is. Kyungsoo adjusts the blindfold over Jongin’s eyes so it’s higher up on his forehead, but still fully blinding him.

His own dick is hard in his pants and straining for release. Kyungsoo has been able to feel it ever since they started with the flogging. His own desire for Jongin is the perfect solution to their issue.

“Daddy?”

The dom doesn’t respond. He instead sits heavily on Jongin’s crotch, putting his full weight down. Jongin moans as his dick is crushed under the weight of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo undoes his boots first and tosses them to the side. He makes a whole show of sliding off his shirt, leaning forward so he can kiss Jongin. His baby eagerly kisses back.

Kyungsoo makes sure to place his bare chest against Jongin’s so he can feel the skin on skin. Jongin stutters a whine as he does, bucking up with his hips. 

“Nini. I didn’t say you could move.”

Jongin freezes. He tries his hardest to shove his face into the ground. “Sorry Daddy. I’m bad Daddy. Nini is sorry.”

“I know you’re sorry, but I still need to make sure you don’t do it again.”

Kyungsoo unzips his pants and pulls them off, rolling his hips over Jongin’s hard cock. He grabs onto it, holding it against his ass cheeks so Jongin knows he’s fully naked at this point. Jongin is trying so hard to fight his instincts to rut up into Kyungsoo that he’s sweating. Still needing punishment, Kyungsoo debates his options as he continues his lap dance. They could start with the ropes now, but that wouldn’t go well with what Kyungsoo wanted next. Maybe they could move up to the swing? No, Kyungsoo is saving that for when Jongin is further down in subspace.

Looking at Jongin’s mouth open and tongue licking his chapped lips, Kyungsoo has the perfect idea for punishment. Making sure there’s enough room, Kyungsoo crawls over Jongin until his dick is hanging down over his mouth. He balances on one arm and takes his dick in the other. None too lightly, he slaps Jongin in the face with it. Jongin finally understands what position they’re in.

“Suck, baby.” Jongin eagerly swallows Kyungsoo’s cock. It’s too big for him to take all at once, so he switches between sucking and kissing down the shaft. That’s not what Kyungsoo is looking for so he forces his dick deeper into Jongin’s throat.

The sub chokes on Kyungsoo’s cock as he tries his hardest to keep up with the relentless pace. Whenever Kyungsoo thinks he’s getting off too easy or finding a decent rhythm, he reaches down and plugs Jongin’s nose until he starts gasping for air. The blindfold is soaked with tears. After the third time of cutting of Jongin’s air, he releases his baby’s nose and lets him gasp for air around his cock. 

Kyungsoo’s release is close. He wipes at the tears seeping through the blindfold before his hips start to stutter. Rather than cumming down Jongin’s throat, he pulls out to cum all over Jongin’s pretty face. White against tan is Kyungsoo’s favorite color. Jongin spasms through a dry orgasm. He’s left still painfully hard after Kyungsoo leaves his cock neglected.

“I’m going to ride you nice and long tonight baby. But I need to be opened up first.”

Kyungsoo positions Jongin’s head so it’s facing straight up. He places his knees on either side of Jongin’s head and squeezes, so he knows they’re there. He doesn’t want Jongin’s thoughts to have a single second to catch up. Kyungsoo lowers his hips down until his pink rim is right over Jongin’s mouth and face. All Kyungsoo has to do is see the erotic scene and he’s biting back moans.

Realizing what is right above his face, Jongin eagerly licks what he can reach with his tongue. Kyungsoo drops down a bit harshly. His ass cheeks tense together as he feels Jongin’s tongue immediately start prodding and lapping at his rim.

Jongin eats Kyungsoo out like a madman as Kyungsoo rides his face. The sub doesn’t try to hide the sounds at all. He cherishes the gift delivered straight to his mouth. His hands are twitching to grab and stabilize Kyungsoo, but they’re still uselessly pinned under their combined body weight. 

Kyungsoo swivels his hips to get more coverage of Jongin’s face. His cock is bouncing against Jongin’s throat when he lowers his torso. He notices when Jongin’s tongue loses some of its strength. He pops up to allow his baby a quick breath of air before going back down. Jongin’s teeth scrape on the skin around his rim, his lips latching on and suckling at the muscle. A new wave of pleasure hits Kyungsoo. It seems that it hits Jongin too as his cock twitches and lets out a pathetic dribble of precum. 

He keeps an eye out for Jongin’s nonverbal safeword: a repeated tapping of his heel against the floor. There’s nothing but content breathy moans so far.

Apparently, as he rises again to let Jongin catch a breath and he all but screams. It’s a high pitched sound that is almost heartbreaking to hear if Kyungsoo didn’t know it’s from pure pleasure.

Kyungsoo pops off and finishes as soon as he can after with his hand, spraying more cum over Jongin’s already soaked face. The sub doesn’t acknowledge the new liquid addition. Kyungsoo undoes the cuffs first, pulling Jongin’s arms out for him as they are freed. The skin is chafed and raw. Jongin must have been pulling and resisting the cuffs much harder than he let on. If he were to take off the blindfold, Kyungsoo knows how unfocused Jongin’s eyes will be.

He’s lifted up by the harness around his chest. Jongin wants to fall back down, but Kyungsoo keeps him from doing so. 

“Color?”

Jongin doesn’t respond. His head flops onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he catches his breath.

“I need a color baby, or I won’t go on.”

“...’reen.”

Kyungsoo reaches for the bottle of lube and squirts a generous amount onto his fingers to coat the inside of his walls. Without any sort of warning, Kyungsoo sinks himself onto Jongin’s cock. Jongin’s tongue wasn’t enough to stretch him all the way, but it’s close enough that the pain is manageable. 

It starts off fast, and continues fast. Kyungsoo wastes no time trying to rile Jongin up with sensual hip rolls when he’s already seconds away from another orgasm. Just to prove his point, Jongin screams as his body convulses through another dry orgasm. 

“You feel so big, Nini. So nice and perfect. Your body was made to fit mine,” Kyungsoo coos as he pets Jongin’s sweaty hair. The sub realizes his arms are free to hold onto Kyungsoo. He wraps himself around Kyungsoo in a hug, tucking his head into the junction between Kyungsoo’s neck and shoulder. Kyungsoo has to pull on the back on Jongin’s harness just to steady himself. 

He continues to ride Jongin through another two dry orgasms. By this point, Jongin is a drooling mess with nothing but nonsense falling from his lips. The only word worthy of comprehension is the steady stream of ‘Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” falling from his lips like a mantra. 

Kyungsoo wraps his hand around Jongin’s neck. His thumb pinches one side of Jongin’s neck while his fingers are on the other right above his collar. With practiced ease, he squeezes while going in for a kiss. It only takes seconds of sloppily kissing Jongin’s lips before the sub is gasping for breath. Kyungsoo only kisses him deeper, forcing Jongin’s mouth to move while he is going lightheaded. He ignores the drying cum coating Jongin’s face. The bitter taste of his own release doesn’t bother him at all when it’s like this.

The blood flow returns as Kyungsoo loosens his grip. Jongin tries to catch his breath from Kyungsoo’s mouth attacking his. Kyungsoo moves from his knees up to a squatting position so he can bounce deeper on Jongin’s cock. His ass sinks down with a wet sound as he pounds Jongin’s dick. The dom moves onto sucking and biting on Jongin’s jaw and neck as he chokes him again. Jongin squirms more the second time, his nails scraping against Kyungsoo’s back.

Kyungsoo knows that’s going to leave red marks in the morning.

Kyungsoo slows down on Jongin a little bit. He’s lost track of the dry orgasms, each one riling Jongin up more. Kyungsoo adjusts the angle of his hands so they hit right under the collar and chokes Jongin for a third time. Jongin’s body loses all strength, except for torso clenching tightly. His hips move on their own accord, trying to cum. Kyungsoo clenches his tight heat to milk Jongin as if he did cum.

That’s all Jongin seems to be able to take as he bursts into more sobs. Out of frustration, out of pleasure.

“Please Daddy. Wanna cum, Daddy. Cum into Daddy.”

Kyungsoo hums, moving to kiss Jongin again. The sub barely kisses him back as he’s crying and whining too hard. Anything Kyungsoo says won’t make any sense to his hazy mind. He’s so deep in subspace Kyungsoo could say anything and he wouldn’t react. “Soon baby, so soon.”

Even though Kyungsoo doesn’t cum from riding Jongin, his legs are like jelly. It’s been so long that Kyungsoo is pushing himself to his limits alongside his baby. Jongin is left a crying mess on the floor as Kyungsoo makes quick work of moving the swing tucked away in the corner over so the arm is hanging over empty space.

“Up here baby,” Kyungsoo says as he leads Jongin to the final piece of the scene tonight. Putting Jongin in the swing is like the secret ingredient to every recipe, the chord that David played, the solution for world peace. His body goes numb and weightless, nothing holding him up but Kyungsoo and air.

Jongin lays on the bed as Kyungsoo hooks his legs in first before clipping in the harness. There’s a reason Kyungsoo picked out a harness for Jongin to wear. Normally, Jongin would hold onto anyone of the straps supporting his arms, torso, or legs. But he doesn’t tonight. His body is limp and sinks into the supports. 

It’s relieving to see Jongin relax. He rarely sinks so far into subspace that his body just… stops. Kyungsoo knows he has to be careful at this point. Jongin’s way past being able to safeword, even nonverbally.

Kyungsoo makes his way around to behind Jongin and tightens some of the straps around his arms. They’re tight enough that Kyungsoo can’t even get two fingers in them. He does the same for the leg straps. Kyungsoo adjusts them so they aren’t rubbing on the welts from the flogging earlier. The dom also lowers Jongin down so his center is close to the same height as the mattress.

“My beautiful baby,” Kyungsoo hums. He pours a generous amount of lube into his hands. He warms it so not a single drop is left cooled before drizzling it on Jongin’s cock. Jongin doesn’t flinch at that; he flinches at Kyungsoo taking his cock like it’s made of fragile glass. He flinches at Kyungsoo gently swaying his body back and forth as he massages his dick. 

“So pretty, so lovely to be around. I wish I could hear you sing every day.”

His Daddy makes sure to cherish every piece of Jongin that he has to offer. Physical or not. Kyungsoo takes the broken pieces of fear and a want for love and somehow glues them together as something beautiful. 

Jongin makes no sound as Kyungsoo strokes his dick. He goes as low as stroking Jongin’s perineum, that sensitive place right between his balls and his hole before travelling back up to give more attention to the rest of his dick. Kyungsoo’s movements are all slowed down from the rapid pace of riding that he enforced earlier. 

His Daddy notices how his arms are hanging down at an awkward angle. Kyungsoo readjusts them so they’re settled in his lap and not pulling on his shoulders.

“My perfect husband. I love you so much.”

Kyungsoo draws out stroking up and down Jongin’s shaft. When he reaches the head, Kyungsoo forms a circle with his thumb and forefinger, lightly running it up and down the shaft right below the head while the palm of his hand presses down into the slit. Like he’s kneading bread, Kyungsoo pushes his palm down in rhythmic circular motions. 

He wants Jongin to know that he’s more than just loved, he’s needed. He is wanted.

Right as Jongin is about to experience another dry orgasm, Kyungsoo pulls his hands off. Kyungsoo kisses at the lube slicked cock in front of his face. He peppers every inch of Jongin that he can reach in butterfly kisses softer than the morning sun. 

Jongin’s still in a sitting position in the sex swing. His legs are extended out, bent at the knee with his feet pointing downwards. Kyungsoo stands to straddle Jongin’s waist.

He finally slips off the cock ring. Kyungsoo maneuvers the swing’s arm closer so Jongin’s cock is brushing up against the edge of the mattress. The dom lays on his back and wraps his legs around Jongin’s waist. Pulling him in brings Kyungsoo an overwhelming sense of love that he himself has to compose himself.

Jongin trusts him so much and all Kyungsoo wants is to build him up over and over again until he’s good as new. It’s a great honor to be the one holding him up from the background.

Kyungsoo reaches down and angles Jongin’s cock with his stretched hole. Jongin fits snugly in. He lets out a moan and cocks his head to the side from in the swing. Kyungsoo smiles to himself. 

“I remember you wanted to cum in Daddy, didn’t you Nini?”

“Daddy..”

Jongin whispers the word so quietly Kyungsoo almost misses it. Almost.

He draws his legs in closer to himself, bringing Jongin’s entire body along with. Kyungsoo lays back, reveling in the way Jongin’s cock pushes so deep into his cock each time he brings his legs in. 

They keep the swinging rhythm until Kyungsoo cums suddenly. He had no warning before his own cock is shooting his load out onto his chest. But he doesn’t stop pulling Jongin closer to the deepest corners of his body. Not even with the overstimulation of a third orgasm and a sore ass.

Jongin tenses and is cumming long and hard into Kyungsoo. His body trembles as he gets the one thing his body has been denied all night. Kyungsoo moans as he’s pumped full of cum, not letting Jongin pull back until every drop is deep inside.

“My Jongin,” Kyungsoo says, sitting up far enough to stroke Jongin’s cheek. There’s so much he wants to say summed up in those two words.

Kyungsoo makes quick work of pulling Jongin down from the swing. Jongin curls on top of all the blankets, shivering and unsure of where he is. Kyungsoo lays back against the headboard and pulls Jongin up to his chest. Their trembling bodies are snuggled into a blanket that Kyungsoo tosses over them. 

And Kyungsoo finally pulls off the blindfold.

Jongin’s eyes are glassy and unfocused, but oh so genuine. They meet Kyungsoo’s eyes and don’t leave. Kyungsoo kisses his husband’s forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his chin, and his lips. Those beautiful deep brown eyes flutter close in sated exhaustion. Kyungsoo leaves the collar on for the night, knowing that Jongin treasures belonging to his dom.

Before he slips away somewhere unreachable, Kyungsoo reaches for a bottle of a sports drink. He unscrews the lid and holds the rim close to Jongin’s lips. The sub takes little sips. Kyungsoo keeps him drinking until at least half the bottle is gone. When Kyungsoo pulls the bottle away, Jongin hums to himself unconsciously as he absorbs his Daddy’s body heat. Snacks can wait for later.

Kyungsoo wants to ask Jongin’s opinion on wanting a shower now or later after they’ve cuddled for a bit. But the question would bring no answer other than confused grunts. He tries to wipe away some of the dried cum and tears staining his cheeks and finds them dried on. Kyungsoo makes a mental note of all the places that will need cream rubbed on them after the bath, and of all the toys that will need to be disinfected come tomorrow.

Bathing can come after the snuggles, Kyungsoo decides. Jongin is laying his head on Kyungsoo’s chest; they breathe at the same slow pace. If he concentrates, Kyungsoo can feel Jongin’s heartbeat against his own bones. He nuzzles his nose into Jongin’s neck and inhales the scent of Jongin. Not Kai, not Nini, but  _ Jongin _ . It smells like home.

“I love you, Jongin.”

“...love you m’re.”

“Love you most.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might start a series of kinky EXO boys doing kinky things if I ever get enough free time from college!
> 
> Also, I made a CC because I was bored if you want to talk! I don't bite unless asked to ;) https://curiouscat.qa/cosmoandwakanda


End file.
